


because of you

by regel



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Seha ingin kembali. Memutar semuanya. /SehaNata





	because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Closers online punya Naddic
> 
> Nata punya saya #dipentung

Ketika Lee Seha memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan segalanya, ia juga kehilangan semuanya.

Menjadi seorang Closers baginya tidak begitu penting. Ia hanya mengikuti mereka untuk mengetahui keadaan ibunya. Walaupun ia yakin ibunya tentu masih hidup karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa, Seha tetap ingin melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.

Menjadi Closers tidak begitu penting baginya.

Tidak sebelum ia bertemu dengan anak itu.

Ia kasar, suka marah-marah, suaranya besar, tidak mau kalah, berisik. Namun ia berhati baik dan tulus. Hanya seorang anak polos yang dipaksa patuh seperti anjing oleh mereka yang mengaku diri sebagai majikannya.

Anak itu lebih lemah darinya. Seringkali marah-marah kepada kapten timnya karena ia selalu membandingkan anak itu dengan Seha. Mengakui kalau Seha lebih kuat darinya dan itu membuatnya kesal. Seha paham itu hanya alasan agar sang kapten dapat membakar semangatnya, tapi anak itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Ah, ya, dia tidak bodoh. Hanya terlalu polos.

Kepolosan dan ketulusan di balik sikapnya yang selalu marah-marah itulah yang membuat Seha ingin bertarung. Anak itu selalu bisa membuatnya kembali bertekad kuat, membuatnya ingin pergi ke medan perang sekali lagi. Hanya dia.

Tentu dia akan bertarung, demi tekadnya, demi anak itu juga.

Kini anak itu juga merupakan alasannya bertarung, demi untuk melindunginya.

Berkali-kali Seha mengajaknya pergi menuntaskan misi mereka bersama. Ia selalu tertolak. Anak itu menolaknya karena menganggapnya akan mengganggu gerakannya.

“Kau diam dan duduk main game saja sana!”

Nata selalu bilang begitu, dengan marah-marah seperti biasa.

Hari itu, Lee Seha tidak menyangka itu kalimat terakhir yang bisa didengarnya dari Nata, anak yang selalu marah-marah namun berhati paling polos itu.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Kembali. Kembali.

Kembali. Kembali.

Seha ingin kembali. Memutar semuanya. Mengembalikan semuanya ke waktu itu. Saat terakhir ia melihat Nata dan tidak menemukannya pulang ke bekas markas UNION lagi.

Seulbi, saudari angkatnya sampai tidak punya ide lagi untuk membujuknya kembali berperang. Serra juga demikian. Anggota tertua mereka, J juga tidak bisa berkata. Misteltein takut untuk bicara. Yuri yang ceria jadi pendiam seharian.

Kini Seha tak punya lagi alasannya bertarung.

Nata sudah tidak ada.

Sekarang apa?

Seharusnya ia ikut hari itu. Seharusnya Seha melindunginya. Seharusnya Seha memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Melarangnya pergi seorang diri. Menjaganya. Menarik tangannya untuk pergi. Seharusnya Seha tetap mengikutinya.

Jadi keinginannya untuk bertarung hanya sampai di sana saja? Hanya agar dapat melihatnya tak pernah kembali? Seperti ibunya?

Tekadnya hanya sampai di sana...

.....benarkah?

 


End file.
